


Come Together

by ohsehunseoul



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, Jongin SM 2015 Costume, Kyungsoo as Link from LoZ, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsehunseoul/pseuds/ohsehunseoul
Summary: Jongin and Kyungsoo share their first Halloween together as a married couple.





	Come Together

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt Leaf: 33**   
>  **Author's Note: I hope you enjoy! Thank you for the great prompt!**

Kyungsoo burrowed further into his jacket as he and Jongin entered the pumpkin patch. It truly felt like fall outside and Kyungsoo was cursing himself for not wearing boots. The cold wind was biting at his ankles and ungloved hands.

“Are you alright, babe?” Jongin asked, furrowing his brow in curiosity at Kyungsoo. “Do you want my jacket too? It’s not that cold to me, so I don’t mind at all.”

“It’s okay.” Kyungsoo looked up to smile at Jongin. “I should have dressed warmer. My hands feel like ice cubes.”

“I can help you with that one.” Jongin grinned before taking one of Kyungsoo’s smaller hands into his. He clasped his hands around Kyungsoo’s and rubbed the back of his hand before opting to hold his hand as they continued to walk. “Better?” He asked.

“A little. Thank you.” Kyungsoo responded. He looked around the pumpkin patch and at the children excitedly running around as they tried to choose their favorite pumpkin.

“They’re adorable, aren’t they?” Jongin smiled at a young boy who ran past them with a bag of candy. “I can’t wait to see all of the costumes tonight.”

“Neither can I.” Kyungsoo responded. “It’s always so fun to see how creative these kids are.”

“Do you remember our first Halloween together? Things are so different than they were when we first met.” Jongin led Kyungsoo toward a section of bigger pumpkins and crouched in front of the largest one in the bunch. “I can’t believe that Sehun of all people brought us together.”

“No kidding.” Kyungsoo chuckled and bent down next to Jongin to eye the pumpkins. “He did throw a lot of fun parties.” He said. “I almost didn’t go that night, too, but Chanyeol convinced me to tag along. I’m glad I did, even though my costume was shitty.”

“You costume was not shitty!” Jongin retorted. “You were the cutest Jack Torrance I’d ever seen.”

“I’m glad you thought so.” Kyungsoo picked up one of the smaller pumpkins and knocked o the surface of it. “You were the best looking vampire there and there were a lot of people who were vampires.”

“You like that one?” Jongin asked and nodded down at the pumpkin in front of Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo nodded back and Jongin picked it up for him. The continued examining the pumpkins in the patch. “Anyway, I know, I wasn’t very creative. Minseok told me to do it, so he would feel better about going as something as basic as a fireman, shirtless and all.” He chuckled.

“Fair.” Kyungsoo smiled at Jongin. “I’m so glad we were both antisocial and hid out on Sehun’s porch. That night was so much fun.”

“No kidding. And to think that we would still be together four years later.” Jongin said.

“Married, at that.” Kyungsoo winked at Jongin.  “It’s been two months and I still feel like we’re in our honeymoon phase.”

“I swear, I thought Chanyeol and Baekhyun would have gotten married first. We beat them to it.” Jongin waved Kyungsoo over to a medium-sized pumpkin. “I like this one.”

“Perfect.” Kyungsoo picked up the pumpkin. “Let’s get home and carve them. I’ll roast the seeds when we’re done.”

“Okay!” Jongin tucked the large pumpkin under his left arm and balanced it up with his hip. “We can’t forget to get more candy on the way home. I didn’t realize how many children were in our neighborhood.”

“Neither did I.” Kyungsoo nodded in agreement. “We’ll get some larger candy bars too, so we can become the favorite house.”

Jongin smiled fondly at Kyungsoo and pulled him to his side to kiss the top of his head. “You’re so cute.” He said. “Let’s pay for these.”

…

Jongin and Kyungsoo stopped at the store on their way home and spent more money than they should have on candy. They already had a solid stash, but Halloween was their favorite holiday and they weren’t about to be the basic house that ran out of candy too early and gave away fruit when they saw their candy dwindling down.

They made their way back to their modest home and were greeted by two very excited dogs when Jongin opened the door.

“Woah, Monggu, calm down! I don’t want to drop this pumpkin on you.” Jongin chuckled and set down the pumpkin next to the caramel-colored poodle before picking him up.

Jongin’s freshly dyed chestnut-colored locks matched his dog’s almost perfectly and it caused Kyungsoo to subconsciously smile at the sight in front of him, forgetting his very own dog sniffing at his pant leg.

“Hi, Meokmul.” Kyungsoo moved into the dining room to set down the pumpkin he was carrying before he bent down to pet his toy poodle.

His dog’s fur was just about as dark as Kyungsoo’s raven locks, but he swore that it was just a coincidence. He had always had dark hair, so maybe he was just partial to the look.

Meokmul licked at his hand before resting his front paws on Kyungsoo’s thigh. Monggu came running towards Meokmul and jumped on Kyungsoo as well, nearly knocking him over.

“They’re really excited.” Kyungsoo chuckled and looked up at Jongin when he saw a pair of black boots enter the room.

“So am I.” Jongin reached out his hand to help Kyungsoo up and wrapped his arms around the shorter’s waist. “Do you want to carve the pumpkins out on the porch in the backyard? The weather is so nice.” Jongin leaned down to kiss Kyungsoo’s forehead.

“Sure. Let me just grab a blanket or something because I’ll freeze.” Kyungsoo responded and pulled himself closer to Jongin’s chest—hearing the other’s melodic heartbeat in his ears.

“Okay, baby.” Jongin ran his hands down Kyungsoo’s back. “I’ll go bring the pumpkins outside then.”

“Okay.” Kyungsoo separated himself at arm’s distance from Jongin before standing on his toes to kiss him lightly. “I’ll be right back.”

Kyungsoo quickly went up the stairs and retrieved a navy-blue blanket before meeting Jongin outside. He already had the pumpkins placed on plastic and their carving tools neatly placed in a bowl.

“What are you going to carve?” Kyungsoo asked as he sat cross-legged next to Jongin and pulled the blanket over both of their laps.

“I want to do a bear, so maybe Ryan?” Jongin eyed Kyungsoo in affirmation. “Do you think I’m capable of that, or will it look like Edward Scissorhands got to it like last year?”

“Hey, yours last year was still better than Junmyeon’s pumpkin. Seriously, he thought he was a genius for carving the pi symbol into a pumpkin.” Kyungsoo stood on his knees to pull the bowl of utensils over before adjusting the blanket back on his lap and handing Jongin a knife.

“And then the, ‘It gave you pumpkin to talk about’ dad joke he kept making.” Jongin rolled his eyes. “I love the guy, but he’s ridiculous.” He chuckled to himself. “What are you going to do on yours, babe?”

“I want to carve Monggu and Meokmul onto it.” Kyungsoo took one of the permanent markers in the bowl and began to sketch out his design.

“I can’t wait to see it. You’re so artistic that it actually makes me mad.” Jongin joked and dug the carving blade into his pumpkin without bothering to sketch his design.

“So are you. We just express ourselves in different art forms. Drawing for me and dance for you.” Kyungsoo continued his outline of Meokmul. “I wish I had your coordination.”

Jongin smiled at Kyungsoo before impaling the pumpkin’s skin again. “Come to mine and Yixing’s class. We can practice together.”

“I think that’s a pass from me. I would embarrass myself way too much.” Kyungsoo capped the pen and took the smallest carving knife in his hands.

Jongin rolled his eyes and grinned. Kyungsoo was too humble. He refused to go back to the studio after he tripped over Chanyeol’s foot and busted his lip open a few years ago.

The duo continued carving and Jongin couldn’t help but steal glances at the masterpiece forming on Kyungsoo’s pumpkin. Jongin looked dumbly at his and puffed out his cheeks in displeasure.

“I think I’m almost done.” Kyungsoo murmured to himself as he plucked out a piece of seed from the blade of the knife. “How about you, love?”

“It looks horrible.” Jongin whined. “I accidentally cut too far, and his eye popped out.” Jongin held up the part of the pumpkin that was supposed to represent Ryan’s eye.

“That’s okay!” Kyungsoo wiped his hand on the dish towel he brought out and rubbed Jongin’s back. “I’ll be right back in a comforting manner.” He uncrossed his legs and went back into their home. He came back out with a plastic container filled with toothpicks and glue.

“I learned this trick as a kid.” Kyungsoo kneeled down next to Jongin’s pumpkin. “Use the toothpick to keep it in and no one will know.” He quickly kissed Jongin’s temple before breaking a toothpick in half. “If that doesn’t work, I learned that superglue works. Since there isn’t too much moisture and it’s a small part that came off, we can fix it.”

Jongin nodded and took the superglue from Kyungsoo’s palm. Kyungsoo secured the side with one of the broken pieces of the toothpick and Jongin glued the eye in place.

“See?” Kyungsoo said. “Perfect!”

“Far from perfect.” Jongin unstuck his thumb and forefinger that became victims to the glue.

“It’s cute. Just like you.” Kyungsoo hugged Jongin from behind before picking up the utensils they used. “How about I clean up and we can start getting everything else ready?”

“Sounds good.” Jongin stood up. “Let me help you.”

Kyungsoo and Jongin brought everything inside and cleaned up before taking their pumpkins to the doorstep and setting them on the railing of the stairs that led up to their front door. Kyungsoo went back inside to retrieve two tea candles and handed one to Jongin once he was back outside. They uncapped their pumpkins and placed the candles inside.

“We’ll light them when it gets a little later. It’s still pretty early.” Jongin’s arm snuck around Kyungsoo’s waist as they looked proudly at their decorations.

Since they both loved Halloween, Jongin and Kyungsoo wanted to show that with their decorations. They had fake cobwebs covering their garden. Kyungsoo was initially apprehensive about covering his roses with something synthetic that could damage it, but Jongin went out of his way to buy a product specifically made non-toxic for gardens and greenery.

Aside from the cobwebs, they also decorated their dainty lawn with tombstones and had two life-sized skeletons sitting on their swinging bench in the garden. Stickers of fake blood decorated their windows and the classic ‘caution’ tape blocked off most of their lawn, except for the path that led to their front door.  Every year, they worked harder to make their house perfect for Halloween. So far, this was the best one yet.

Jongin cupped the side of Kyungsoo’s head and brought it to rest on his shoulder. He craned his head to kiss Kyungsoo’s forehead and sighed contently.

“Hey, Soo?” Jongin quietly asked.

“What’s up?” Kyungsoo responded.

“I love you.” Jongin shyly said.

Kyungsoo lifted up his head to look up at Jongin and offered him the most radiant smiled Jongin had ever seen. When he looked at Kyungsoo, his heart felt full.

“I love you too.” Kyungsoo tip-toed to peck Jongin on the lips. Jongin instinctively brought one arm around Kyungsoo to hold him closer and the other to the back of his husband’s neck, so he could kiss him longer.

They parted when they heard the familiar sound of a bell and smiled to each other. Kyungsoo and Jongin looked to the sidewalk to see their neighbor walking his dog.

“Happy Halloween!” Their neighbor called, his small dog yapping at the couple before him.

“Happy Halloween!” The couple said in unison. “Kandy looks adorable.”

“Thanks!” Their neighbor grinned. “I thought he would look cute as a bumblebee.” Kandy jumped around, the bell on his collar sounding along with him.

“He does. Monggu and Meokmul are going to be a lion and a panda tonight.”

“Too cute.” Their neighbor responded. “I’ll see you tonight, then! The place looks great.”

Jongin and Kyungsoo waved him goodbye before going back into their home.

Jongin began to empty the candy into the cauldrons they purchased and Kyungsoo turned on the stove to make popcorn for the children that may have allergies to the candy.

Once it began to pop, Kyungsoo pulled out small cellophane bags adorned with cartoon pumpkins and filled them to the brim before tying them up. When he was done, he put the bags into one of the empty cauldrons and took glassware he was proofing dough in out from the oven and set it on the counter. He turned on the oven and finished with the pumpkin bread before setting it to bake. He had hidden that he was making Jongin’s favorite spiced pumpkin bread, so he could only find out when the room kitchen began to smell like cinnamon. He had to expertly hide the ingredients in the refrigerator behind bottles of soda.

Jongin turned on the lights they hung outside, despite them having about three hours before the children would begin to come. He was possibly more excited than the majority of the children that were going to be getting candy that night.

When he came back inside from readjusting the ghost he hung from one of their trees, Jongin breathed in to waft the smell of cinnamon permeating their home. He walked into the kitchen to hug Kyungsoo from behind.

“Something smells really good.” Jongin brought Kyungsoo closer to his chest.

Kyungsoo set the whisk he had in his hands in a bowl in front of him and leaned into the touch. “Do you know what I’m making?”

“Gingerbread?” Jongin questioned.

“Pumpkin bread. I’m making the glaze right now.” Kyungsoo responded and picked the whisk back up.

“I’m the luckiest guy in the world.” Jongin grinned and detached himself from Kyungsoo, so he could crouch in front of the oven and look at the baking bread.

“It will be done soon, and I’m about finished with the glaze. What do you say we watch a scary movie before we start to get ready for the trick-or-treaters?”

“Okay!” Jongin pressed his palms to his thighs to give him leverage as he stood up. “Should I start one up? Any suggestions?”

“You can choose, baby. I know what I like might be too scary.” Kyungsoo hummed to himself while he got the last few clumps of sugar mixed in to the glaze.

“I’ll see what they have. Come over when you’re done because I want to cuddle you.” Jongin retreated to the living room as Kyungsoo chuckled at the comment.

When Jongin chose a movie, Kyungsoo took the bread out of the oven and set it out to cool for a little before he put the glaze on it. When it was cool enough to take it out of the pan, Kyungsoo set it over a rack and poured the glaze on the top of the bread, quickly adding pecans and walnuts before the glaze hardened. He cut the loaf before bringing it, and a couple of plates, to the living room to join Jongin.

“Kyungsoo, that looks so beautiful.” Jongin’s eyes widened at the treat. “You could write a cook book.”

“Maybe.” Kyungsoo smiled and placed a piece on a plate for Jongin before handing it to him. “Now, what movie did you choose?”

Jongin ended up choosing a horror/comedy for them to watch. Despite the laughably fake blood, Jongin stiffened at some of the scenes. Jongin had Kyungsoo pulled close to his chest, both arms draped over the shorter’s shoulders as he held him. Jongin could frantically search for Kyungsoo’s hand when he felt a jump scare coming up and all Kyungsoo could think about was how smitten he was with his scaredy-cat husband.

When the movie was over, Jongin sighed in relief.

“That was so scary. Soo, can you sleep with me tonight? I don’t want to have nightmares.” Jongin whined.

“Baby, we share the same bed. You and I always sleep together.” Kyungsoo blindly reached behind him to ruffle his husband’s hair.

“That’s right, oops.” Jongin sheepishly responded.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere.” Kyungsoo assured Jongin. “How about we get the dogs in their costumes and then get ready ourselves?” He glanced at his watch. “We have about an hour until the kids start coming and I know you have to do your makeup.”

“Good idea.” Jongin responded. He stood up and extended his arms to help Kyungsoo up. “The dogs are going to look so cute in their costumes.”

“None of our costumes make sense together.” Kyungsoo chuckled. “It will be cute, though, you’re right.” He walked to the foot of the stairs and looked back at Jongin. “They’re still in the dresser, right?”

“Mhm.” Jongin nodded as he hooked his index finger through the belt loop of Kyungsoo’s jeans. “Lead the way.”

Jongin followed Kyungsoo up the stairs and Kyungsoo retrieved the costumes from the dresser.

Monggu and Meokmul trotted obediently behind them and patiently sat as the couple put the costumes on the dogs. They were used to Jongin’s antics of dressing them up and having photo shoots, so nothing seemed to be of surprise to them anymore.

“Look at my little baby.” Jongin put Monggu’s ears through the lion’s mane in the costume and fawned over his dog.

Kyungsoo adjusted the Velcro on the bottom of Meokmul’s costume and sat back, content at how it looked.        

Kyungsoo went to the closet and pulled out his and Jongin’s costumes. He set them on the bed and pulled his top over his head, so he could change. He removed his jeans next.

Jongin removed his shirt and replaced it with a button-up. He looked over at Kyungsoo when he saw him putting on the bottoms for his costume.

“I still think you should have worn the more accurate bottoms for your costume.” Jongin buttoned a few of the buttons on his shirt, leaving the first two undone.

“Tights?” Kyungsoo quirked a brow. “In this weather? I would freeze my ass off, literally.”

“Yeah, but you know, your ass would look really good in tights. Just saying.” Jongin grinned.

Kyungsoo playfully rolled his eyes at the comment. “So, it’s not about the accuracy then? It’s about wanting to see how I would look?”

“Yep.” Jongin winked at Kyungsoo before he sauntered over to stan in front of him and wrap his arms around Kyungsoo’s waist. “What can I say?” He laughed. “You’ll still look good in those too.”

“These might as well be tights with how tight they are.” Kyungsoo groaned at the idea of putting them on. “Now, let me put on some clothes.” He joked.

Jongin begrudgingly separated himself from Kyungsoo and continued getting ready, as did Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo finished before Jongin, so he went downstairs to set everything on the table closest to the door. When he finished, he went back upstairs to see Jongin tucking his shirt into his black dress pants.

“You look incredible.” Kyungsoo smiled at Jongin. “As per usual.”

Jongin clicked his tongue at the compliment and dropped his hands from the fabric. “You think so? I feel like it looks like someone skinned part of my face.”

“No way, you definitely look like David Bowie. You even nailed the hair.” Kyungsoo responded.

“Thanks. I think I used more product than Jongdae did in sophomore year of college.” Jongin grinned.

“Jesus. Good luck washing that out.” Kyungsoo chuckled.

“I’ll make you help me, babe.” Jongin reached for Kyungsoo’s hand. “By the way, you look too cute.”

“Cute?” Kyungsoo raised a brow. “I’m supposed to be Hyrule’s hero and I’m _cute?_ ” He playfully feigned offense.

“Yes.” Jongin adjusted the cap on Kyungsoo’s head. “Don’t go saving any princesses in that, alright? You’re mine.”

“Duly noted.” Kyungsoo smiled up at Jongin.

The doorbell rang, and it took the two out of their thoughts.

Jongin excitedly reached for Kyungsoo. “Let’s go! I can’t wait to see what the costumes are this year!”

Jongin practically dragged Kyungsoo down the stairs and to the door to greet two children dressed as a ghost and a skeleton.

“Trick-or-treat!” The kids called in unison. They must have been no older than three and it made Kyungsoo’s heart swell.

“Happy Halloween!” Jongin called out as he bent to get to their level. Kyungsoo handed Jongin one of the cauldrons, so he could hold it out to the children. “Don’t you two look good?”

“Thanks!” The little boy dressed as the skeleton called out. “I did the makeup myself.”

Jongin loudly gasped. “No way.” He said. “I thought it was professional!” He glanced up at the mother and grinned when she shook her head.

“I’m just that good!” The boy confidently responded, outstretching his hand with his candy bucket. “That’s my sister. Mom made hers.”

The little girl fashioned a white dress with a hood representing a ghost’s face. Her charcoal-colored pigtails poked out from the sides of the hood as she looked up at Kyungsoo.

“Are you Peter Pan?” She asked.

“N-yes. Yes I am.” Kyungsoo chuckled. He didn’t want to go into detail; Link and Peter Pan did both wear green, so it was a common misconception.

“I was almost Tinkerbell!” She responded. “I can be Tinkerbell next year and you can be Peter Pan again!”

“You’ll make a beautiful Tinkerbell.” Kyungsoo warmly smiled.

The child smiled contently in response and they took their candy before saying goodbye. Jongin closed the door and set the cauldron back on the table.

“They were so cute. They made me miss my niece.” Jongin frowned.

“Maybe you can ask your sister if she wants to spend next Halloween here.” Kyungsoo suggested. “She loves the dogs, too.”

“Good idea.” Jongin’s frown turned into a toothy-smile.

The doorbell rang again, and they were greeted by a young couple with their child in the mother’s arms.

Jongin and Kyungsoo cooed at the baby before filling the bucket and tending to the children filing up the steps after them.

After nearly two hours, Kyungsoo and Jongin decided to sit on the porch, as their doorbell continued to ring and alert the dogs. Monggu and Meokmul obediently sat on the porch next to the bench where Kyungsoo and Jongin were.

“Trick-or-treat.” A group of teenagers blandly called out. They were more focused on their phones than Halloween.

“What are you supposed to be?” One of the teenage girls, possibly dressed as a cat, asked Jongin.

“David Bowie.” Jongin motioned to the lightning-bolt on his face.

“Who?” Another one of the girls asked.

“The singer.” Jongin added.

The group shrugged at each other before taking candy and leaving.

Once they left, Jongin glanced to Kyungsoo and they both laughed together.

“This generation.” Jongin shook his head. He rested his palm on Kyungsoo’s knee. “I meant to ask, are you cold?”

“A little, but it’s okay.” Kyungsoo shrugged. “I can manage.”

“Nah, I’ll go get us a blanket.” Jongin pat Kyungsoo’s knee before excusing himself.

While Jongin was gone, a group of children came by and nearly launched themselves at the dogs.

“They’re so cute!” A child, also dressed as a bumblebee, screamed.

“Thank you.” Kyungsoo said. “You can pet them, they’re friendly.”

Another child came up from behind them, dressed as a dinosaur. He looked apprehensive to approach, even when he was being encouraged by his mother.

Kyungsoo smiled warmly to the mother and nodded to the child.

“Hello, you can come and see them too.” Kyungsoo got up from the bench to be level with the child.

The boy slowly went up the stairs, his small hand gripping his mother’s finger.

“Sorry,” The young mother said apologetically, “He’s very shy.” She said.

“It’s no problem.” Kyungsoo responded. “So am I. Do you want candy?” He noticed the boy didn’t have a bag for candy.

“He has a lot of allergies, so he can’t have anything. I take him around because he likes to dress up.” The mother said. “Thank you, though.”

“One minute.” Kyungsoo stood up and picked up the cauldron on the opposite side of the bench. He brought it over in front of the boy. “Can he have popcorn?” He averted his attention to the mother.

“Oh, yes, he can.” The mother’s face lit up. “Thank you!”

“Of course.” Kyungsoo answered.

The boy took a bag of popcorn and Kyungsoo encouraged him to take more.

“Go ahead,” Kyungsoo said, “Have as much as you want.”

“Here,” Jongin said from behind Kyungsoo, mildly startling him, “We have an extra bucket. He can fill it.”

The mother gratefully took the bucket and filled it before she thanked the couple and left.

The other children followed suit and Jongin an Kyungsoo sat back on the bench. Jongin threw a blanket over both of their laps and pulled Kyungsoo to his side.

“My heart melted watching you interact with that kid.” Jongin said. “I may or may not have been watching.”

“Yeah?” Kyungsoo asked. “Well, I’m glad there was something for him, too.”

“Do you think we could be like that?” Jongin asked.

“Like what?” Kyungsoo responded. He looked out to the road to see that it was getting darker, meaning most of the younger children would be finishing their rounds soon.

“Like a little family. I know we already are, but…” Jongin shrugged.

“I think so.” Kyungsoo leaned his head on Jongin’s shoulder. “You’re going to be an amazing father someday.”

“So are you.” Jongin said.

The duo continued to give out candy, ultimately finding themselves becoming more and more generous as the night winded down. They nearly gave a child dressed as a rabbit the entirety of their candy when he started crying because their ‘pet lion was scary’.

Surprisingly, they had more children with allergies than they expected, so Kyungsoo was glad that he prepared quite a few bags of popcorn.

By the time eleven in the evening rolled around, they were out of candy. The dogs were utterly exhausted, as well. They probably had enough attention to last them until next Halloween, Kyungsoo thought.

Kyungsoo and Jongin turned off the porch light and relaxed together on the bench for some time, enjoying the full moon.

“We should rent a cotton candy machine for next year.” Jongin suggested.

“You want us to be the house in the neighborhood that is everyone’s favorite too, don’t you?” Kyungsoo asked.

“Oh, absolutely.” Jongin responded, as if it was without question. “And we will be.”

“You’re very confident in your answer.” Kyungsoo lightly nudged Jongin’s side with his elbow.

“The only thing is, we definitely have to start doing matching costumes. Now that we’re married, I can’t have anyone flirting with you.” Jongin said.

“I think I’m the one that needs to worry, but I’m down for matching costumes. Maybe we can do greasers next year? You’d look badass on a motorcycle.” Kyungsoo pulled the blanket closer to his chest.

“That’s a good idea. I’m sure Yixing would lend us his bike no problem.” Jongin said. “All this talk is making me excited for next year and Halloween isn’t even over tonight.”

“Don’t worry, we can use the time to plan everything else.” Kyungsoo nodded. “Whatever makes you happy.”

“You make me happy.” Jongin brought Kyungsoo closer and locked his arms protectively around him. “I can’t wait to spend another Halloween with you.”

“Same to you.” Kyungsoo lifted up his head to kiss Jongin’s jawline. “Don’t start decorating in July again, though. I think that’s a bit too early.”

“No promises.”


End file.
